


They've got some stuff to work out

by TreeOfTime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Ratchet has been alone for a while on Earth since he decided to stay behind to watch out for a possible invasion. The kids are growing up and he feels impossibly older than ever. He finally has some action but it's not the kind he wants as he answers a distress call in Japan.





	They've got some stuff to work out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this is going, I was thinking Drift has a head injury and thinks he's Deadlock or Deadlock returns to Drift with some time or what, maybe a Cat and Mouse game. Suggestions are more than welcome, enjoy. I wrote this on my phone so if you see mistakes in the story (history or grammar) or other please let me know!
> 
> Also I think since TFP got darker it needs to be shown, I feel Ratchet does what he has to, he knows he has to protect but never underestimate Deadlock, seriously.

When Ratchet left the portal to answer the escape pod distress call he was carrying his med kit for a possibly injured bot. Ratchet was too old to be fighting but his sword on his right arm was out as his optics scanned the area sharply as he walked slowly out of the portal onto solid soil. Japan was surreal and beautiful, Earth was a special planet filled with forests, deserts and mountain ranges beyond the eye. Japan was a lush island full of life and special people, it having such a young culture it felt like to him. Ratchet slowly walked on through the forest as he found the impact trail and followed it with alert steps. It didn't identify as Autobot or Decepticon in the signal but Cons were tricky and didn't mind killing medics when the option was open. Especially Ratchet, he had been shot and stabbed enough he didn't want to fix himself again by stuffing his inner workings back inside himself while running away from some psycho.

He stomped any small fires he came across in his trail as he walked on before he finally found the pod. His lips pursed as he slowly approached, he could immediately tell it was empty by the hole in it. He grimaced, not liking where this was going at all and softly cursed as he straightened and turned his helm in a 180 degree angle before looking behind him with sharp blue optics. He listened to the forest but found no disturbances and animal cries that were panicked, all was quiet. He set aside his med kit and opted for his scanner for more information on the pod, Ratchet glanced around as it ran the scan before he heard the beep and whistled while reading. The pod had been out in space for quite a while in Human standards.

Since about when Optimus passed... Ratchet felt sudden sadness for his old dear friend as it had been several years since his passing. He had decided to stay behind to watch Earth and signs of other bots but nothing had happened in this time. He had grown bored as the three kids proceeded to grow up and slowly drifted away but stayed when they could. They grew up so fast it was terrifying to think he'd have to see them buried one day as he loved on.

He shook himself from his thoughts and scanned the pod for more helpful information but other than the year... the pod wasn't helpful. He growled out a soft curse and picked up his med kit again, looking around again he spotted a drop of energon leading away from the pod. His medical code went on alert as it was his job to help, never to kill unless he had to. A drop was a drop but it was a clue.

He glanced at the pod warily before sending Fowler the coordinates for retrieval as he walked away to follow the trail. He walked on for a while, finding broken branches and footsteps for a while before he stopped at a cliff that below revealed a Japanese city, Ratchet looked at it with brief awe. Suddenly he felt like he was on Cybertron again with a glittering city below him on a skyscraper when it was untouched and brimming with life. The moment was quickly ruined as a sword slipped around his throat and a hand grabbed the tip of the sword to quickly slice off his helm.

"Of all the bots to come to my rescue? This is a dream come true..." A voice chuckled and Ratchet felt his optics widen in horror as his spark froze in mild panic, having never thought he'd see him again.

"Deadlock?" Ratchet choked out and the mech behind him slowly grinned, fangs showing with predatory glee.  
"Long time no see, as the humans call it..."

\---

"Shouldn't he be back?" Miko groaned as she hung off the ledge of the railing, bored out of her mind as the adrenaline from the distress call from hours ago had faded. Raf fixed his new glasses with a faint frown as he couldn't help but silently agree with that question, Jack shrugged below them as he fixed his bike, concentrating on his project.  
"Who knows, Ratchet has been off since the others left. You never know, Japan might have distracted him." Jack suggested as he worked on the engine and Miko huffed at his lack of care as Jack next fall was leaving for college, he had waited an extra year to hear from Arcee and nothing. He had given up on contacting them on Cybertron and Ratchet had become the same as well, they were both were grouchy as hell now. It drove Miko crazy as she wanted more excitement but it was gone now, along with Bulkhead.

Miko threw away her thoughts and ran over to the human terminal and pursed her lips as Raf sensed troubled and peered at her with dread.  
"Ratchet will kill us if we go after him..." Raf weakly warned but knew he was going to be unheeded as the girl snapped her fingers at him and he let out a soft sigh as he knew the command next.  
"Get cracking little man!" 

Miko in no time was running into the portal with a pissed off Jack in her heels, trying to catch her before she bolted through and thoroughly failed as they shuddered in the chilly night of Japan.  
"Wow!" Miko gasped at the sight of the crash but quickly bolted past it as Jack almost snagged her. Jack cursed again as he chased her past the pod and deeper in the woods. Jack panted from exertion as he tried to catch her but was losing stamina fast. A sudden loud booming crash echoed through the forest and they both froze. There was shouting almost right on them as a Ratchet almost crushed them as he ran towards the escape pod.

Miko let out a shrill scream that caught Ratchets attention too late as claws plucked them up and Ratchet stumbled as he tried to snag them but he was too slow. He nearly crashed into an old tree as he stopped, stumbling as the Decepticon had crippled him to slow him down.  
"MIKO! JACK!" Ratchet yelled out as he panted, covered in cuts and dents as two sharp yellow optics stared into them with curious glee.  
"Ohhh they have names? How cute and typical of you Ratchet, just like Optimus." The mech sneered at the red and white mech that was glaring at him with frustration. 

"Leave them alone, if you want someone to mess with, you have me." Ratchet snarled at the mech who ignored him briefly as he poked at them with a sharp tip of his claw. Miko squealed at that and struggled but she was ignored, the optics finally looked at Ratchet and scrunched up as Deadlock smiled.  
"I'm about to have you so, what are they worth to you? What will you trade?" Deadlock asked coyly and tapped his free servo onto his chin wickedly.

Ratchet stared at the children and ground his dentals as he worked through his chances, mulling it over as the Con waited patiently with a smug smile. Ratchet suddenly evilly grinned and Deadlock lost his as Ratchet was on him, jamming a sharp rock into his optic. Deadlock instinctively tried to protect himself with a yell of pain as Ratchet grabbed his hand with the children. He twisted his wrist, effectively breaking it in a matter of seconds. Deadlock screamed in frustration and agony as Ratchet grabbed Miko and Jack, bolting from the mech.

"I WILL FIND you!" Deadlock roared out as Ratchet ran like his life depended on it while the Con recovered but was too slow to catch up as they ran through a new awaiting portal. Watching as the portal closed behind them with one uncovered optic Deadlock panted softly and grinned slowly, chuckling in admiration. "For an old man... you still are a tricky bastard."


End file.
